


Calm

by Nereisi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Friendship, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Strawhat Alliance, Temporary Organ Theft, Vague Offscreen Nonsense, and accidentally solving a problem Law didn't even know he had
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: L'alleanza aveva portato solamente cose positive.Per Law, valeva la pena di sopportare qualche umiliazione ogni tanto.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/gifts).
  * A translation of [Calm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486917) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



> Note autrice: ho fatto una domanda alla mia migliore amica qualche tempo fa: se Law fosse incappato nel frutto del diavolo di Corazon, l’avrebbe protetto come Luffy e Sabo hanno fatto con quello di Ace? La risposta, ovviamente, è sì.

  
“Immagino che ci sia qualcosa di positivo da dire riguardo tutta questa faccenda dell’alleanza.” Commentò Nami sporgendosi oltre la balaustra.  
  
Robin smise di osservare le pareti del _Polar Tang_ per lanciarle uno sguardo. “Hm?”  
  
“Beh, sai.” Nami agitò la mano verso il sottomarino dei pirati Heart. “Ogni volta che vediamo un’altra nave di solito significa che stiamo per affrontare una battaglia. Marine, pirati nemici e chi più ne ha più ne metta. È bello poter vedere un’altra nave senza doversi precipitare ai canoni, capisci? È rilassante.”  
  
Luffy scelse quell’esatto momento per fiondarsi dalla cima dell’albero maestro della _Sunny_ fino al ponte del _Polar Tang_. Il sottomarino doveva ancora finire di emergere e il ponte stava ancora sgocciolando acqua marina. Non solo Luffy evitò solamente per un pelo di finire nell’oceano, ma quando si mise in piedi finì per barcollare come un ubriacone.  
  
“Rilassante.” Ripeté Nami.  
 

\------------------------------------------------

Le due ciurme si mescolarono. Entrambe si riunirono sulle navi l’una dell’altra, scambiandosi saluti e pacche sulla schiena, scherzando e discutendo. Law lo chiamava “conferire su potenziali strategie”. Tutti gli altri lo chiamavano “aggiornarsi”.

“Come va?” chiese Luffy senza preamboli. Si teneva (molto precariamente) in equilibrio sulla balaustra del ponte più alto del _Tang_. “Niente battaglie di recente?”

“Le abbiamo evitate.” Gli disse Law. Stava dando a quello che diceva Luffy la giusta attenzione, ma i suoi occhi stavano osservando gli Straw Hats presenti nel suo campo visivo. Zoro stava offrendo dell’alcol appena stappato a Jean Bart e, quando si piegò in avanti per riempirgli nuovamente il bicchiere, i bordi di candide bende fecero capolino dalla sua panciera. Chopper stava chiacchierando con Bepo, gesticolando con uno dei suoi zoccoli mentre l’altro riposava sul suo grembo, l’avanbraccio avvolto da un gesso. Sanji zoppicava quasi impercettibilmente – se Law non fosse stato un dottore non l’avrebbe mai notato. “Vedo che non si può dire la stessa cosa di voi, come al solito.”

“Era una cavolata.” Luffy agitò la mano in modo sprezzante. “Ci siamo imbattuti in qualche farabutto, abbiamo fatto amicizia e ci siamo occupati di un paio di cosette. Chopper ha piegato una catapulta a metà!”

L’angolo della bocca di Law si inarcò. “Un’altra isola indifesa in debito con te, Straw Hat-ya?”

Luffy fece una smorfia. “Niente debiti. Non ho fatto nulla che non mi andasse.” Saltò giù dalla balaustra, mettendosi in piedi per bene sul ponte. “E comunque, perché eviti le lotte? Che noia.”

“Preferirei annoiarmi che morire.”

“Davvero? Per me è il contrario.”

Il suono che Law si fece scappare _non_ era per niente l’inizio di una risata. “Sapevo che l’avresti detto. Ma stavamo raccogliendo informazioni. Buttarsi a testa bassa nelle risse non aiuta molto in quel senso.”

“Intendi come le spie?”

“Perlustrazione.” Disse Law.

“Salute.” Luffy fece una pausa, storcendo la bocca in un’espressione che poteva essere definita “pensierosa”, per quanto poteva esserlo sul suo viso. “Chi stavate spiando?”

Sul ponte della _Sunny_ , Nami schiaffeggiò Sachi per qualche motivo. Ciò distrasse Law abbastanza da esitare prima di rispondergli. “Barbanera.”

Non dovette nemmeno girare la testa per sentire gli occhi di Luffy su di lui.

Law sapeva che anche Luffy poteva arrabbiarsi, l’aveva visto molte volte prima. Ma dubitava che avesse dentro di sé quella spinta che serviva a dedicarsi per anni alla distruzione di una singola persona. Era il tipo di persona che quando vedeva un nemico lo scansava oppure lo riempiva di pugni finché non cessava di essere un problema. Non pianificava, non cacciava e non inseguiva i suoi nemici come se fossero prede. Non era come Law.

La distinzione era semplice: Law poteva farlo perché Law sapeva odiare. Luffy si arrabbiava, ma non odiava; qualche volta Law pensava che forse Luffy _non potesse_ odiare.

Ma se avesse odiato qualcuno, era sicuro che Barbanera sarebbe stato in cima alla lista.

“Sta cacciando i possessori di frutti del diavolo.” Continuò Law. “Metà dei pirati sulla Rotta Maggiore appartengono a qualche tipologia. Non tutti, neanche lontanamente; ma ognuno è amico, sorella, fratello o compagno di qualcuno. Ciò lo rende un problema di tutti, incluso me.” Il frutto Ope-Ope era considerato il frutto del diavolo più potente, dopotutto; anche se non glielo aveva mai detto. Dubitava che gliene importasse, in ogni caso.

Luffy parlò all’improvviso, quasi spaventandolo. “Se attacca briga con te fammelo sapere.” Disse. Era strano il modo in cui lo aveva detto. Il tono non aveva niente a che vedere con il suo solito allegro entusiasmo, e non aveva nemmeno la cupa determinazione che uno si potrebbe aspetterebbe da una dichiarazione del genere. No, lo disse in modo calmo, quasi con nonchalance; il modo in cui qualcuno potrebbe proporre un consiglio su una corretta gestione del tempo o la rimozione di una chiazza.

“Lo terrò a mente.” Disse Law dopo un po’. “Sta tenendo d’occhio anche te, considerando i tuoi trascorsi. Senza considerare il fatto che hai altri tre possessori nella tua ciurma.” Non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe fatto Barbanera con il frutto Homo-Homo, ma il pensiero di Chopper tra le mani del nuovo Imperatore gli fece torcere lo stomaco. “Dovresti tenere anche tu gli occhi aperti.”

Luffy arricciò il naso. “Non siamo bravi a spiare.”

“Sono sconvolto.”

“Tranne Robin.” Continuò Luffy, ignorando o non cogliendo per niente il sarcasmo di Law. “È brava in quelle cose. In più ha amici nell’Armata Rivoluzionaria. Anche loro stanno combattendo con Barbanera, scommetto che sanno qualcosa.”

Qualche volta Law si chiedeva se Luffy sapesse quante persone avrebbero ucciso per avere i contatti che aveva lui. Tra i suoi sostenitori si potevano trovare svariati regni in debito con lui (che lui lo volesse o meno), una crescente flotta di seguaci autoproclamati, un padre di sangue e un fratello adottivo a capo dell’Armata Rivoluzionaria, due ex componenti della Flotta dei Sette e uno ancora in carica. E questi erano solo quelli di cui Law era a conoscenza. Sì, Law era ben contento di potersi contare tra i suoi alleati piuttosto che tra i suoi nemici.

“Oh!” L’improvvisa esclamazione di Luffy lo scosse nuovamente. “A proposito di Frutti del Diavolo… abbiamo trovato qualcosa di forte! Vuoi vedere?”

Law guardò la marmaglia di pirati mescolati fra di loro, decise che la sua curiosità valeva la sottile possibilità di trovarsi il ponte in fiamme al proprio ritorno e scrollò le spalle. “Fammi strada.”

Pensandoci, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che Luffy gli avrebbe avvolto un braccio intorno alla vita per poi catapultarli entrambi sul ponte della _Sunny_.

Fortunatamente riuscì a ricacciarsi in gola un gridolino di sorpresa, per tutto il bene che poteva fare alla sua dignità.

(Non fu una grande perdita; la sua dignità era evaporata quando gli avevano legato la renna sulla testa a Punk Hazard.)

Poco dopo essere atterrati Luffy stava già chiacchierando di nuovo – e Law non era sicuro se sentirsi orgoglioso di aver eseguito un atterraggio perfetto o costernato da essersi abituato al punto di aver perfezionato l’atterraggio. “Immagino che questa sia un’altra ragione per cui non ci sono debiti dopo tutte le cose che abbiamo fatto.” Stava dicendo Luffy mentre gli faceva strada dentro la _Sunny_. “Dopo che avevo finito di pestare quel tizio hanno fatto una bella festa, poi qualcuno ha detto qualcosa riguardo a darci un regalo e io ho detto ‘ehi mi avete dato da mangiare ed è già un bel regalo’ ma Nami e Usopp si sono seduti su di me e lo hanno preso lo stesso. Lo stiamo tenendo nella libreria.”

Law alzò un sopracciglio. Se gli avessero regalato del denaro era piuttosto sicuro che la navigatrice avrebbe insistito per covarlo personalmente. “Perché la libreria?”

“Beh, stiamo cercando di capire cosa sia e nessuno voleva usare il metodo più ovvio perché era troppo rischioso, ma Robin è riuscita a trovarlo in uno dei suoi libri.”

Ricevere una risposta diretta da Luffy era come cavarsi i denti. Aspetta, no, Law aveva il suo Frutto del Diavolo; cavarsi i denti era molto più facile. Piuttosto che sprecare fiato con altre domande, Law seguì Luffy dentro la libreria della _Sunny_ per vedere con i propri occhi di cosa stessero parlando. Notò immediatamente i libri impilati sul tavolo principale, ancora da riordinare e mettere via. Posto in mezzo a essi, un frutto.

La semplice curiosità si trasformò in acuto interesse: il motivo vorticoso sulla buccia lo identificava senza possibilità di errore come un Frutto del Diavolo. “Te lo hanno semplicemente _dato_?” esclamò.

Il giovane si sedette sul tavolo, afferrò il frutto e ci giocherellò come se fosse una palla da tennis invece di un’inestimabile fonte di poteri sovrannaturali. “Già! Il vecchio capo villaggio ha detto che qualcuno lo ha trovato nella giungla – c’era una giungla su quell’isola, te l’avevo detto? L’hanno trovato un po’ di tempo fa.

Tredici anni fa, penso. Lo hanno preso e se lo sono tenuti come ‘tesoro del villaggio’ o qualcosa del genere, ma poi qualcuno ha attaccato briga con qualcun altro, un altro farabutto è saltato fuori e ha tentato di distruggere tutto, era una faccenda un po’ noiosa, ma siamo intervenuti e abbiamo menato un gruppo di carogne e ci hanno dato questo come ringraziamento.”

“E Nico-ya ha scoperto di quale frutto si tratta?” Law prese il libro in cima alla pila più vicina e lo sfogliò svogliatamente. Era una guida ai Frutti del Diavolo – una delle tante, visto che i Frutti del Diavolo erano fin troppo numerosi per riunirli tutti in un singolo testo. Ognuno aveva un’illustrazione disegnata a mano e una descrizione – Paramecia, Zoan e Logia – ed erano divisi per forma e colore per rendere l’identificazione più semplice.

“Già!” Luffy smise di giocare con il frutto e lo tenne semplicemente in mano. “Siamo stati fortunati. Non era sicura che fosse in nessuno dei suoi libri sui Frutti del Diavolo, ma c’era. Non so se era lì dentro, ma me ne ha parlato prima.” Appoggiò nuovamente il frutto sul tavolo, e mentre Law girava una pagina parlò di  
nuovo. “Si chiama Taci-Taci.”

Il libro scivolò dalle mani di Law e rimbalzò sul bordo del tavolo prima di cadere rumorosamente a terra.

“Cavolo, Torao, attento a non fare ‘ste cose quando c’è Robin.” lo rimproverò Luffy, allungando la mano per recuperare il libro mentre Law faticava a controllare i battiti impazziti del suo cuore. “Quando ha scoperto che Franky faceva le orecchie alle pagine l’ha quasi lanciato in mare.”

Law non stava prestando attenzione. “Che hai detto?”

“Sai, quella cosa che fai piegando gli angoli delle pagine per non perdere il segno? Robin lo _detesta_ -“

“Prima di quello.” Scattò Law. Mise una mano sul bordo del tavolo, puntellandosi. Doveva aver sentito male. Doveva aver sentito male per forza. “Stavi parlando del frutto.”

“Oh, sì, quello.” Luffy lanciò un’occhiata all’oggetto in questione. “Il frutto Taci-Taci. Se lo mangi ti permette di rendere le cose silenziose. Tu, o altre persone, anche cannoni e esplosioni e cose del genere.”

Law si sentiva la testa girare.

“Non ne capisco il senso.” Disse Luffy in modo sprezzante. “Non ci puoi combattere, e poi qual è il senso di rendere silenziosa un’esplosione? Il rumore è metà del divertimento.”

Law strinse i denti finché non gli scricchiolò la mandibola. “Ne sei sicuro?” chiese. “Che si tratti di quel frutto?”

“Robin ne è sicura, quindi lo sono anch’io.” Rispose Luffy. “Era sorpresa perché aveva sentito delle voci che dicevano che questo frutto doveva avercelo la Marina, ma forse si è sbagliata oppure il possessore è morto o-“

“E cosa-“ Aveva la gola secca e la sua voce si incrinò. Law aspettò un momento per deglutire prima di parlare di nuovo. “Cosa pensate di farci?”

“Ancora non lo sappiamo.” Luffy alzò le spalle magre. “Nessuno della ciurma lo vuole. Io, Robin, Chopper e Brook siamo già dei possessori. A Nami nuotare piace troppo. Zoro vuole diventare il più grande spadaccino senza l’aiuto di un Frutto del Diavolo. Sanji pensa che abbiamo già troppi pesi morti e non vuole essere uno di loro. Usopp dice che questo potere non è abbastanza figo. E so che Franky non lo vuole – non ha accettato nemmeno il Foco-Foco quando gliel’avevo offerto.” Si piegò in avanti, appoggiandosi con un braccio mentre faceva rotolare giocosamente il frutto qua e là con l’altra mano. “Nami pensa che probabilmente riuscirà a venderlo, ma dice che i Paramecia non valgono molto. Che è stupido, _noi_ siamo entrambi Paramecia e siamo le perone più forti che conosca.” Strinse le labbra. “Io non voglio venderlo, però. Non è come l’oro o i gioielli. È molto più importante, quindi penso che ce lo terremo finché non pensiamo a qualcosa di meglio. Anche se è un potere piuttosto debole-“

“Ti sbagli.” Il tono della sua voce venne fuori più tagliente di quello che pensava. _Controllati_ , pensò, ma aveva la pelle d’oca e non sarebbe servito a nulla cercare di far finta di niente a quel punto. Le sue nocche erano sbiancate, avvolte intorno allo spigolo del tavolo.

“Uh?” Luffy inclinò la testa, gli occhi spalancati come quelli di un gufo. “Voglio dire, scommetto che è utile, specialmente se sei uno che dorme tutto il tempo come Zoro, ma non è che ci puoi vincere una battaglia-“

“Non è _debole_.” Pronunciò le parole quasi ringhiandole. Cora era stato molte cose: ingenuo, incosciente e _onesto_ , fin troppo onesto per il suo stesso bene, così onesto che aveva voluto ingannare suo fratello con il silenzio piuttosto che con bugie. Ma non debole. Non l’uomo che aveva allontanato bambini dalle grinfie di suo fratello, che gli aveva offerto una mano e lo aveva tirato fuori dall’oscurità, che era scivolato oltre pirati e marines per rubare la salvezza di Law, che si era sacrificato per morire in modo che gli ultimi proiettili di Doflamingo non trapassassero il forziere dietro di lui e colpissero Law.

I suoi occhi fissarono quelli di Luffy e l’altro pirata sbatté le palpebre; non era allarmato e nemmeno intimorito, ma semplicemente confuso.

Un nodo di parole si formò in fondo alla sua lingua e le masticò ancora e ancora, cercando disperatamente un modo per sputarle senza suonare patetico, come una supplica per un regalo. Il Frutto del Diavolo riposava tra le dita di Luffy e la superfice del tavolo e, nonostante la loro alleanza, nonostante il sangue che avevano versato insieme su numerosi campi di battaglia, quello non sarebbe mai stato qualcosa che Law avrebbe mai _chiesto_.

“Se per voi significa così poco,” disse dopo un po’, “allora posso levarvelo io dalle mani.”

“Tu hai già i poteri di un Frutto.” Fece notare Luffy, guardandolo ancora con occhi pieni di confusione. “A meno che tu non intenda prenderlo per uno della tua ciurma-“

“Straw Hat-ya.” Disse Law, la voce tesa. “Lascia che sia chiaro. Non ho nulla se non- beh. Provo _molto_ rispetto nei tuoi confronti. E tengo alla nostra alleanza. Ma… quel frutto? Lo voglio. E non te lo sto chiedendo.”

Luffy sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Allontanò la mano dal frutto, lo guardò, poi guardò Law, ripetendo il movimento avanti e indietro, come se vedesse un filo invisibile che li univa. Law cercò di immaginare la sua risposta – _“Non lo stai chiedendo? Ma pensavo che lo volessi!”_ – perché Luffy sapeva cogliere l’attimo ma non era assolutamente in grado di cogliere un’allusione, e minacce velate e pretese implicite gli volavano sopra la testa e sopra il suo famoso cappello di paglia mancandolo di miglia.

Quello che non si aspettava era un sorriso (anche se avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo proprio perché era inaspettato) e una risata sotto i baffi. “Oh! Ho capito! Scusa Torao, mi avevi confuso per un momento. Ma ho capito. Che cavolo, avresti anche potuto dirmelo.”

“Dirti… cosa?”

Il sorriso di Luffy si affievolì, ma gli rimase negli occhi in un modo che i rari ghigni di Law non avrebbero mai potuto imitare.

“Lo conoscevi, eh?”

Law sentì la gola che si stringeva. “Cosa?”

“Lo conoscevi.” Luffy guardò di nuovo il frutto. “La persona che aveva questo prima.” Guardò di nuovo Law, e quegli occhi non erano adatti ad un pirata. Erano troppo teneri, troppo gentili. “Pensavi davvero che non avrei capito?”

Era qualcosa a cui Law non aveva pensato per molto tempo, qualcosa su cui non aveva mai avuto bisogno di riflettere: Luffy aveva fatto completamente deragliare la sua parte di piano a Dressrosa per inseguire il Frutto del Diavolo di suo fratello.

“Erano speciali?” continuò Luffy, facendosi strada tra i muri difensivi di Law trascurando con semplicità la loro esistenza, sempre con quel dannato sorriso sul viso.

“Quel potere,” disse Law prima di riuscire a fermarsi. “E l’uomo che lo possedeva. Sono l’unica ragione per cui ho superato i tredici anni.” Ogni tanto si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se Cora non fosse mai intervenuto. Se Cora non fosse mai esistito. Forse il veleno lo avrebbe ucciso. O forse Doflamingo avrebbe mantenuto la sua parola, avrebbe fatto mangiare il suo Frutto del Diavolo a qualcun altro e gli avrebbe fatto salvare la vita e l’avrebbe cresciuto per essere il suo braccio destro, e non ci sarebbe stato nessun Trafalgar D. Water Law, non ci sarebbe stato nessun Chirurgo della Morte. Ci sarebbe stato solamente un altro Corazon, un’altra marionetta devota a danzare sui fili di Doflamingo. Sarebbe stato un cadavere, o sarebbe stato uno schiavo. “In un modo o nell’altro, sarei… La mia via non sarebbe più esistita.”

“Già.” Disse Luffy, soddisfatto. “È importante. Quindi vuoi tenere il suo potere al sicuro, e assicurarti che nessuno lo ottenga a meno che non se lo meritino. Giusto?”

Le mani di Law si stavano rilassando sul tavolo. Annuì.

“Bene.” Il suo sorriso abbagliante tornò all’attacco. “So che te ne prenderai buona cura, allora.”

Law sentì il suo cuore mancare un battito. “Vuoi dire-“

“Non mi hai sentito? Metà di noi non lo _può_ mangiare e l’altra metà non lo _vuole_ mangiare, e venderlo è troppo pericoloso visto che gli sgherri di Barbanera sono dappertutto.” Luffy alzò le spalle. “E se è come il Foco-Foco per me, allora voglio assolutamente che tu lo abbia-“ si interruppe. “Aspetta.”

“Cosa?” chiese Law, guardingo.

“Dannazione.” Luffy fece una smorfia e fece un verso lamentoso. “È di nuovo una di quelle cose stupide.”

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo.” Disse Law. “Stiamo ancora parlando della stessa cosa?”

“È una cosa _stupida_ , come la cosa di Usopp.” Luffy mise il muso e Law si chiese se chiedere o meno cosa fosse la cosa di Usopp. “È quella cosa quando io voglio _davvero_ fare qualcosa ma non posso perché sarebbe brutto da vedere, e poi devo saltare un sacco di stupidi ostacoli e perdere tempo così da poter _fare quello che voglio fare_ e farlo anche sembrare giusto.” Aggrottò la fronte. “Quando sarò il Re dei Pirati sarà la _prima_ cosa che cancellerò.”

Nonostante la situazione, Law alzò un sopracciglio. “Sai, vero, che il Re dei Pirati non ha una vera autorità su-“

Luffy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ed era leggermente meno intimidatoria di quella di Bepo. “Il Re dei Pirati fa quello che vuole, Torao.”

Di nuovo, il suono che lasciò la bocca di Law non era certo una risata, e non assomigliava neanche lontanamente a una risata. “Penso di capire.” Disse, occhieggiando ancora il frutto. “Che tu lo voglia o meno, quel Frutto del Diavolo è un importante bottino di guerra, e se tu me lo consegnassi semplicemente perché io te l’ho chiesto ti farebbe sembrare debole.”

“E poi Zoro mi farebbe la predica.” Si lamentò Luffy.

“Zoro-ya… fa le prediche.”

Luffy gli lanciò uno sguardo esasperato. “Come una vecchia signora.”

“Hm.” Law rifletté per un secondo. Luffy aveva ragione: erano ancora solo alleati, ciurme pirata rivali con un accordo di mutuo beneficio. Era un dare e ricevere, un occhio per occhio, e se uno avesse fatto un favore all’altro senza ricevere nulla in cambio avrebbe spezzato l’equilibrio delle cose. “Ho una soluzione.”  
 

\-------------------------------

   
   
“Hai sentito?” chiese Sachi all’improvviso. “Cos’è tutto quel rumore?”

“Scusa.” Mormorò Bepo.

“No, non tu, tranquillo.” Lo rassicurò Sachi. “Penso che arrivi da sotto coperta.”

“Probabilmente è Franky.” Disse Nami. “Se gliene dai la possibilità metterà in mostra tutto l’arsenale della Sunny.”

La porta della cucina si aprì e Franky fece capolino con la testa. “Oi Nami, mi hai chiamato?”

“Cosa?” Nami sbatté palpebre per la sorpresa. “Pensavo che fossi sotto coperta… Sta succedendo qualcosa lì sotto?”

Come in risposta, l’aria tremò leggermente e i passeggeri sul ponte della Sunny furono improvvisamente accerchiati dall’inconfondibile foschia blu di una delle Room di Law. Era di quelle grosse, circondava la maggio parte della nave; se Nami avesse dovuto indovinare avrebbe detto che si era originata da sotto il ponte, forse vicino alla libreria.

Meno di un metro più in là, un barile svanì e Luffy si materializzò al suo posto. Cadde sul ponte con un suono sordo, e sia lui che i suoi vestiti sembravano degli stracci usati. La faccia era arrossata, i suoi vestiti spiegazzati e un paio di lividi a forma di pugno si stavano scurendo sopra uno zigomo e la bocca.

Qualcuno lo aveva preso a pugni con abbastanza haki da lasciare il segno. Del sangue colava da un labbro spaccato.

Un istante dopo, Law comparì al posto di una sedia. Per quanto Luffy sembrasse strapazzato, Law non appariva in migliori condizioni. Il suo naso insanguinato bastava a far paura.

“Ne hai avuto abbastanza?” chiese.

Luffy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Mi prendi in giro? Ma mi hai almeno colpito con l’ultimo? Non mi ha nemmeno fatto il solletico!”

“Infatti non doveva farlo.” Law sollevò un cubo traslucido, dove… ma quello era…?

Luffy lo guardò a bocca aperta, poi si alzò il bordo della maglietta per rivelare un buco cubico nel suo torso.  “Torao, _non lo hai fatto davvero_.”

“Avrei dovuto mirare al tuo cuore, ma ho immaginato che avresti considerato questo più importante.” Disse seccamente Law, tenendo in mano lo stomaco di Luffy.

“Ehi, aspetta un momento!” protestò Nami. “Che sta succedendo- Luffy, Law, cosa state facendo?”

“Abbiamo avuto una divergenza filosofica.” Rispose Law, sorprendentemente a suo agio per qualcuno con un palese naso rotto. “E al momento la siamo risolvendo.”

“Quello che ha detto lui.” Aggiunse Luffy.

Nami continuò a fissarli, inebetita.

“Immagino che abbia vinto tu stavolta.” Continuò Luffy con tono petulante. “Avrei potuto farti il culo, ma hai barato.”

Un leggero sorriso comparve sulle labbra di Law. “Se fossi stato troppo veloce avrei mancato il bersaglio. Hai perso per il rotto della cuffia.” Il quasi-sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno. “Non ti ho rotto troppe ossa, vero?”

Luffy lo guardò male. “Ridammi il mio stomaco.”

“Cosa sei disposto a fare per averlo?” con la mano libera Law evocò una piccola Room attorno alla sua faccia e si sistemò il naso.

Luffy lo guardò intensamente mentre finiva di rimodellarsi la cartilagine rotta. “… Lo vuoi un Frutto del Diavolo?”

“ _Luffy!_ ” urlò Nami.

“Andata.” Law lanciò lo stomaco al suo proprietario.

Nami era abbastanza sicura che le sue urla frustrate potessero essere sentite fino a Weatheria.  
 

\------------------------------

   
“Non posso _credere_ che tu glielo abbia offerto così!” Nami si stava ancora lamentando mentre il Polar Tang si immergeva. “Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per averlo tu-“

“Non abbiamo fatto niente per averlo.” Fece notare Robin, ancora agitando la mano verso il sottomarino. “Ce lo hanno dato per caso, non sapevamo nemmeno che ce l’avessero all’inizio.”

“Ma _comunque_.” Nami guardò Luffy con occhi di fuoco; lui per tutta risposta la ignorò e si sporse dalla balaustra per guardare la partenza dei pirati Heart. “Era la cosa più di valore che avevamo e lui-“

“Tanto nessuno di noi lo voleva.” Le ricordò Usopp. “Se qualcuno lo avesse mangiato la nostra ciurma sarebbe composta principalmente da persone che non possono nuotare.”

“I Frutti del Diavolo sono preziosi!” disse Nami, combattendo una battaglia persa. “Paramecia o meno, avremmo potuto venderlo.”

“Non essere stupida.” Disse Zoro seccamente, schivando con noncuranza il calcio che Sanji aveva mirato alla sua testa. “È un Frutto del Diavolo, non un forziere pieno di tesori. Vuoi davvero vendere qualcosa del genere al miglior offerente quando quel bastardo di Barbanera sta andando in giro per collezionare più poteri che può?”

Nami farfugliò un poco. “Beh, voglio dire… era comunque qualcosa che mi sarebbe piaciuto tenere.”

“Scommetto che era gentile.” La voce di Luffy interruppe la discussione, nonostante non avesse alzato il tono. Anzi, sembrava stesse parlando con sé stesso.

“Chi era gentile?” chiese Chopper.

“Non lo so. Ma va bene. Il frutto Taci-Taci è in buone mani.” Non alzò la testa, ma stava ancora sorridendo e guardando il Polar Tang mentre scompariva sotto  
il mare. “È proprio dove deve essere.”

“Oh?” Robin sembrava interessata.

“Heh.” Luffy si esibì in un sorriso tutto denti. “Non vi preoccupate. Torao se ne prenderà buona cura.”

Nami sospirò, irritata. “È di nuovo una di quelle _cose_ , non è vero?”  
 

\-----------------------

   
Sotto le profondità dell’oceano, Law sedeva nella sua stanza e fissava il Frutto del Diavolo nelle sue mani. C’era voluto un po’, ma finalmente non tremavano più.

In tutti quei tredici anni, neanche in quell’oceano misterioso e capriccioso avrebbe mai osato sognare di trovarlo. Mai, nemmeno una volta aveva considerato, neanche una volta aveva mai _pensato_ -

E in meno di un giorno, Strawhat era arrivato, aveva lasciato cadere quell’oggetto inestimabile nel suo grembo ed era trotterellato via per la sua strada.

Avrebbe mai smesso di fare miracoli? Law sperava proprio di no.

Non era ancora sicuro di cosa avrebbe fatto con quel frutto. Forse avrebbe aspettato, così da vedere come sarebbero maturate le cose. Il mondo poteva ancora sorprenderlo.

Avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi un po’ di più se voleva superare Luffy Cappello di Paglia in quello, però.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note traduttrice: questo è un altro assaggio della bravura di Pit. Una delle mie fic su OP preferite in assoluto, non vedevo l’ora di portarvela! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ^^  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
